


Come hell and high water

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Full Metal Alchemist, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As himself i suppose, Brotherly Love, But i would love to hear your thoughts, Edward Elric - Freeform, Flowey - Freeform, Fma undertale cross, Full Metal Alchemist - Freeform, Honestly my half asleep brain thought of this while in the shower this.morning, Human AU, Human Flowey, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, I dont think this will go anywhere, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus as al, Sans - Freeform, Sans as edward, Searching for the stone, Thinking too much, Train Rides, Trains, alphonse elric - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: A mans form flashed through his mind,  pale skin and beady eyes gave him the chills. His smile was unnatural and his eyes wild. He smelled of flowers.He hoped to never meet this man again.





	Come hell and high water

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys this is some bolonga that my brain cooked up at 530 this morning.
> 
> Im hoping you'll like it!!
> 
> Happy reading!!  
> S.E.

A train rattled its way down the tracks. Rythmatic clanking and rocking is what the boys ears were treated to. The groaning of metal on metal along with the cars quiet chatter was enough to let sans daze into space. He let stray thoughts come to mind, how he could of kept from tripping earlier when he was getting on the train, combat strategies and most importantly, fake arguments to which he would always have a perfect comeback. He chuckled at his own thought, hissing in pain when the train took a hard turn and he hit his head on the window. Rubbing his head he let his eyes come back into focus and he stared out the window instead.

The scenery that flew past them consisting of grain fields out one window and a body of water out the opposite. Sometimes the body of water would fall behind another field of grain but it seemed to follow the train for miles. Not so small as to call it a stream but definitely not a fast flowing river. 

In passing, the shorter boy could see wildlife drinking and playing in the water. Bird and other animals fled from the feilds when they heard the horn of the train. Very few houses were out in the fields, a couple more barns and a cattle ranch. The animals were cool enough but he was tired of the farm lands.

Sighing loudly, the shorter boy rested his elbow on the window sill and his cheek in his open, gloved hand. The red sleeve of his jacket was caught between his face and his palm. 

"You think they could of had more interesting things to plant" his eyes flicker back and forth to keep up with the flashes of grain waving in the wind forced out by the trains speed. Specks of grey and brown in the distance kept his attention. 

"Like sun flowers?" A small voice beside him thoughtfully pondered out loud, his voice echoing. The suit of armor he was stuck in haunted the elder, for it was the only way to keep his soul on earth without a human form. The seal hidden inside his body was the only thing keeping him here with sans. 

Sans glared out the window, his face falling into a nasty frown, his eyes pulled in, and his brow crinkled. The brown and grey specks became bigger and as if they were getting closer. It became impossible to see through the images speeding through his mind.

The elder boy saw flashes of a tall, pale man whos limbs were lanky and flexible. His smiled stretched, unnaturally across his face; the corners of his mouth reaching his eyes. The look the man gave held flashes of crazy want and desire to own. His short hair was a bright yellow that could always be found in the dark. The clothes he wore reminded sans of a modern day peterpan. A green tunic covered his neck down to above his knees. Tall green socks rose to meet the edge of the tunic accompanied by ugly black shoes a jester would wear for a freak show. The toes curled slightly inward, the only thing missing were the bells on the ends.

The man had an infatuation with flowers, the brighter the better. The sun flower, his eyes, were the tallest in the land, just like himself. He even went as far as to call himself 'flowey'. He was once a doctor known across the country for his hypnotism, but something happened to him that no one has been able to figure out causing him to leave his practice; along with the corpses of his many patients. 

"No" he grunted, glaring harder at the city skyline just coming into view. He couldnt wait to get off this train.

Papyrus looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. The sun bouced off of his armor giving his brother a golden hue to add to his dark complextion. It complimented his eyes which were a hazel that looked more honey with his short braid of hair to match.

Sitting in silence more papyrus watched the sunset out the window. The skyline came clearer , turning into a huge city. They traveled under tunnels and through many streets before finally squealing to a stop. 

Sans stood and grabbed his bag, shouldering it and turning to his taller brother.

"You ready to get your body back?" Sans asked before stepping to and then through the door.

"Only if we can get your body back too, brother" papyrus followed his sans out the train and towards the station. 

"With this stone, we'll get both our bodies back and then some" sans smirked cheekily. He stared down the city ahead of them, ready to take on the world for his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> 02/01/3018


End file.
